


Arctic Skies

by Shamandalie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, and i'm going to tell you that this pairing is life ok, awful title is awful, wtf is this pairing you may ask while looking at this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamandalie/pseuds/Shamandalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You thought he only wanted a quick fuck, you thought you only wanted a quick fuck, but now you catch yourself wanting to make love to this man, wanting to whisper his name, this etude of 'PhilippPhilippPhilipp' repeated silently into man's ear while fucking him slowly into the mattress."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arctic Skies

Façades. Walls. Fortifications. Those are the things you think about while unbuttoning your shirt.

There are many ways to hide one's vulnerability, you know it, you've been there, done that, wore a mask on your face. But it was a mask; the man laying beneath you gives you a little resemblance of medieval castle. High ramparts, maybe some moat, everything to keep strangers from getting inside, from discovering secrets the castle may hide. And now..it's slowly vanishing from his face, and it's because of you.

It's weird; you feel like you had known each other for years, and technically it's true, but all these years have been filled only in polite smiles, firm handshakes and eyes avoiding contact. Damn, you were never formally introduced to each other, you never exchanged those clichéd formulas - _Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Fernando_ \- because it is how it is, in that world everyone knows everyone without even talking to them.

You throw your shirt on the floor and man's hands immediately land on your bicep, on your bare chest. Man's blue eyes are so clear when you look into them, and god, being wanted, being lusted for - it feels so good.

You always thought of a man as of a bit intimidating - funny thing to think, considering how tall man is - but when he searches your face looking for something - you can feel those feelings returning, you can your body tensing under his glare. But maybe, maybe it's just how he looks at his partners during situations like this one.

He sits, sits in front of you. He takes your face between his tiny -compared to yours- hands and kisses you gently. And that swing in the mood scares you.

You thought he only wanted a quick fuck, you thought _you_ only wanted a quick fuck, one of those mindless driven by animal instinct acts that left you breathless but not...fulfilled. But now you catch yourself wanting to make love to this man, wanting to whisper his name, this etude of ' _PhilippPhilippPhilipp_ ' repeated silently into man's ear while fucking him slowly into the mattress.

Your fingertips trade your way down Philipp's - you should stop calling him _a man_ , he's not one of those nameless, countless shags you've had - spine while you return his kiss, deepening it, and causing a little moan to escape your lover's lips.

You try to recall first time when you thought of him like this, when you imagined him laying beneath you, when was the first time that lust stroke you, when you were filled with want to kiss every inch of his skin. And then you see it, clearly, like it was just yesterday.

You were nineteen at the time and he didn't play in this final- it was surprising, even for your coach, because played in every other match during this tournament. You scored one and only goal, winning this tournament for Spain. It was your first one and tasted so fucking good - but it was before tiredness snuck into your bones, before everything seemed to be...off. He was standing at the sidelines, expression unreadable (maybe it's how he deals with defeats - putting his mask on). You were thinking about going to him to give him a hug but then you two locked your eyes. His were clear as arctic skies (not that you've ever seen them) and you thought that you could get lost in them. You turned away.

You kiss his neck while pushing him gently back on the pillows. Your tongue traces it's way down, you bite Philipp's collarbones roughly, making him squeak. You suck his nipple and he breathes so heavily, you can feel his erection pressed to your thigh. You leave light kisses on his stomach, on all of his tensed muscles there.

'Fernando' he moans your name when you take all of his length into your mouth.

You look up to him and his face...it takes your breath away. His dilated pupils, flushed cheeks, parted lips...it's not a mask anymore. He slides his hand into your hair while you're sucking him off, trying not to pull some strands too roughly and. And your heart is beating so hard, not only because you're turned on, but because it all feels different. No one ever treated you as gently as he does during one night stands. No one looked at you the way he does. Between breaths he mutters that he's close now; you back off, smirking.

'Hey!' he says in offended voice, eyebrows furrowed, but eyes shining. You laugh and he smiles back.

'Come here' he says, opening his arms. You obey a bit too fast for your liking, but he's so charming, so cute and you can't resist him.

He kisses you passionately, and it's a surprise, because most of the men you had sex with - they never wanted to kiss you after you sucked them off. Philipp isn't the most of the men, you guess.

His hands wander on your body and they make you shiver. It makes you impatient and you don't want to hold back any longer. You slide your hand between his thighs, spreading his legs. He looks at you with such intensity, concentrating completely on your moves. God, you want to look in those blue eyes for eternity.

You reach for lube and condoms you left earlier on the nightstand. His eyes follow your movements. He licks his lips when you cover your long fingers with lube.

Philipp hisses when he feels coldness of your fingers lingering around his hole. You look at him questioningly.

'Don't stop' he says with rough voice.

So you push one finger in, second hand slowly massaging his erect member. Philipp sucks on his breath and in one move of his hips he impatiently impales himself on your finger.

'Go on, I'm ready.'

And you don't really have strength to argue, so you put condom on and enter him, and god. God, it feels so good. You close your eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation. You look at your lover before you start to move, at his pursed lips, at his closed eyes. You lean down and kiss his eyelids, his cheeks, his chin. Philipp smiles a little, wraps his hand around your neck and nods slightly. You start to move, stars exploding at the back of your mind, to the sound of him taking a deep breath and moaning a little. You press your cheek to his cheek, trying to be as close to him as possible, wanting to feel his every shiver, every twich.

He shifts his head a little, kisses your ear, says your name again. You raise your head to look at him. Strands of his hair sticked to his temple, irises of his eyes so big, and in your opinion, he never looked more beautiful.

You wonder how did it happen that it is your first time with him. It should've happened sooner. But deep down, you know why it didn't. You avoided men that could make your heart beat faster just by smiling at you. You just wanted rough sex after which you didn't have to think, after which you were too tired to do...anything, really. That's why Sergio was so good to fill your needs. That's why you hated him (and yourself) after every time it happened.  
And Philipp always looked so distant, like he didn't care. But he always catched your looks, always returned them, and always turned his back first.

Your thrusts become faster and harder, and Philipp's moaning louder and louder as you hit his prostate. He's looking at you with those arctic pupils, his eyes never leaving your face, like he wants to remember every single part of it. You lean down and kiss an artery on his neck, now pumping fastly. You leave your mark there, and as you suck, Philipp starts thrusting his hips, working you in, and you're so close. So close you can't really think or breathe and your mind is full of those cheesy words you try to stop from leaving your mouth. Philipp's body tenses and he comes with an obscene moan escaping his lips (He's so loud, you love it. You would gladly make him scream thousand times more.)

He's so tight around you when he climaxes and you can't help yourself but come in one final thrust. You shudder; it's definitely one of the most powerful orgasms you've ever had.

And then you collapse next to him on the bed, sheets sticking to your sweated body. You try to catch a breath when Philipp rolls over and starts to comb your hair with his fingers. His face it's so close you can see little freckles on his nose. He kisses your face, lips barely touching skin.

'You're beautiful, Torres.' he says.

You can't resist the temptation to cup his cheek with your fingers while he's kissing small crinkles around your eyes. He leans into the touch and looks at you with eyes oh, so very blue.

Your heart aches, so you kiss him, a bit too roughly that originally planned. He laughs, surprised, but returns the kiss.

'Will you stay with me all night?' you ask him.

'Mhmm,,,¦' he hesitates and you already prepare to him refusing, 'It depends. Will you do me a breakfast in the morning?'

You laugh.

'Whatever you want.'

'Whatever I want?' he scans your body with those arctic eyes, one eyebrow raised.

You laugh again, and try to recall when was the last time you laughed while being in bed with some man.

Philipp smiles at you.

'Yeah, I'll stay.'

Then, you watch him sleeping, peaceful expression on his face, all of his walls down, totally exposed to you. You feel privileged to look at this. And when he shuffles closer in his sleep so you can spoon him, even though it's a bit unrealistic, you feel safe. You feel like at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? xx
> 
> (I'm p-lahm on tumblr)


End file.
